


Threat Level Black

by schweinsty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night after Clint introduces Natasha to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat Level Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for leni_ba's prompt on comment-fic over on livejournal.

There's a baby sleeping two doors down the hall. A toddler and an adult civilian on the same floor. Her stomach still hurts from the bullet wound-the skin around it aches when she stretches-but if she wanted, she could kill the toddler before he stopped her.

Just two years since he brought her in and now he's brought her to his home. His family. She wonders-

-wonders if Barton trusts her enough to doze off, or if he's lying awake next to his wife, listening to make sure her floor doesn't creak.

She lies very, very still and doesn't sleep.


End file.
